1. Technical Field
The described embodiments pertain in general to media content, and in particular to an embeddable media upload object through which media items can be uploaded to a media hosting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Through the use of the Internet, users are easily able to share content with other users. For example, users may share content through a blog, a social network, a board, or a forum. As part of sharing content a user may wish to share some type of media, such as a video, with other users. However, the entity through which the user typically shares content may not have the capabilities to host certain types of media. For example, a forum website for gardening may not have the server resources to handle video uploads by users.